The Talent Show
by tobey and wordgirl
Summary: Liz and Becky compete at the talent show. Who will win?


Okay story 9 wow I can't stop and I'm happy I can't. Now then time for story 9 and I own nothing.

The talent show

Narrator: One day in the elementary school hallway Liz walks up to Becky.

Liz: Hi Becky What's up?

Becky: Why are you being nice to me?

Liz: It's, because I'm nice to everyone except that stupid super hero what's her face.

Becky: I thought you were Wordgirl's friend.

Liz: I'm not explaining that flashback again all I'm saying is I can't stand her. Anyway I heard that this Friday is the talent show and I was wondering if your doing anything for it.

Becky: Well maybe I could dance.

Liz: Really you can dance?

Becky: You bet {starts dancing}

Narrator: QUICK COVER YOUR EYES!

Liz: {stares at Becky dancing and does an evil smile and she got an idea} I love your dancing Becky. I'm going to sing watch. "La la, la ,la, la." {she stops and everyone gets hypnotized}

Becky: That…. voice…. it's…. so…. beautiful.

Liz: Well that was interesting {smirk} {snaps her fingers and everyone snaps out of it.}

Becky: What the heck? What just happened?

Liz: Oh nothing. {thoughts} oh this is going to be great I'll be able to control the entire city with my singing AHAHAHA! {aloud} I think you should try out.

Becky: Really?

Liz: Yes.

Becky: Okay.

Narrator: Oh no. This doesn't look good. Next scene that afternoon…..

Principal: Okay students line up it's time to do the try outs. Let's see Becky you first.

Becky: Uh… {sweats} {gulps} okay {starts dancing}

Principal: Oh my gosh that is the most….. {before she could finish Liz mind controls her} ….. wonderful dancing I ever have seen.

Everyone was shocked except Liz she did an evil smile.

Liz snaps her fingers and the principal snaps out of it and Becky stops dancing and smiles

Principal: Oh I have a head ache Bob the dog your next.

Bob: {slaps his face and sighs} {started dancing}

Liz: {thoughts} I can't let him win {does a frown}

Principal: Wow Bob that was the greatest …..{Liz mind controls her again} …..disappointment of a performance I've ever seen sorry I not letting you perform.

Liz snaps her fingers and evil smiles again the principal snaps out it again.

Principal: {rubs her head} Ugh! My head hurts.

Bob: {Cries and leaves the school}

Liz: {evil smiles} Uh I'm next right?

Principal: Uh sure

Liz: okay {starts dancing almost like Becky}

Principal: That was the most… {gets mind controlled once again} …. amazing performance I've seen all day your in.

Liz: {sounds sinister, but no one noticed} Excellent. heh heh! Uh I mean great {smiles}

Becky stared at Liz and knew she was up to something, but she decided to check on Bob first she headed outside to the playground where she saw him on the swings crying.

Becky: Are you okay Bob?

Bob: {shook his head and hugged Becky}

Becky: It's okay Bob. Wait a minute I thought of something I think Liz mind controlled our principal so you wouldn't get in the talent show. Lets find out why… WORD UP! {flies to Liz who was sitting on a bench next to Tobey and she was whispering in his ear.}

Liz: Tobey I want you to put these ear plugs in your ears.

Tobey: Why?

Liz: , because when I perform tomorrow anyone who hears my song will be hypnotized, trust me

Tobey: Oh alright. {puts the ear plugs in his pocket}

Wordgirl: STOP RIGHT THERE YOU TWO!

Liz: Hi Wordgirl What's up?

Tobey: {sigh} oh my darling Wordgirl, How are you?

Wordgirl: What no "ROBOTS ATTACK?"

Tobey: Nah! I'm not doing that today I'm just waiting for my cousin to perform Friday.

Wordgirl: Why?

Tobey: What I can't support my cousin?

Wordgirl: No I mean….. oh never mind I'm still keeping my eyes on you.

Tobey: Go ahead I really don't care.

Wordgirl flies off. Two days later….

Becky: Oh my I'm about to perform {walks on the stage and sees Tobey with a camera and smiling} No cameras Tobey!

Tobey: {frowns and puts away the camera and crosses his arms}

Becky starts dancing and everyone starts to laugh at her she gets so embarrassed that she leaves and Bob follows her and they leave the school. Liz gets on the stage and Tobey puts the ear plugs in his ears.

Liz: {ahem!} "La la, la, la, la" {everyone in the school gets hypnotized except Tobey and of course Liz}

Everyone: That voice is so beautiful.

Liz: {stops singing}

Tobey: {un- does the ear plugs} {and claps} Well done Liz so now what?

Liz: Well Wordgirl should be here any….. { She shows up}….second wow that was fast

Wordgirl: Stop right there you two! ….. Again!

Tobey: {plugs up his ears} LIZ SING NOW!

Liz: {ahem!} "La la, la, la!" {Huggy get hypnotized, but Wordgirl hood plugged up her ears} {she stops singing}

Tobey: {starts getting furious} You missed her! How did you miss?

Liz: I don't know Tobey please don't get mad at me! {she got down on her knees and begged} At least I got most of the people in the school and I got that stupid monkey sidekick. {she said nervously}

Tobey: Hmmmm…. That is true, but you still missed your main target, Wordgirl…. so come here.

Liz: {gulp} okay….. {walks to him} y-y-yes?

Tobey: {puts the lexinite necklace on her neck}

Liz: {cough} {cough}

Tobey: {sinister voice} Now then turn around.

Liz: okay {turns around} YEOWCH! {Tobey gives her a wedgie}

Tobey: Now bend over.

Liz: You can't do this. This a show for 7 year olds.

Tobey: Are you back talking me?

Liz: Uh…no, no I'm not.

Tobey: GOOD! Now… BEND OVER!

Liz: Okay {bends over} {screen turns black} OW! {Tobey kicks her butt} {screen turns back to normal} That hurts!

Wordgirl: Why do let him tease you?

Liz: {cough!} None of your business Wordgirl!

Wordgirl: Well can't you at least save everyone?

Liz: {cough!} I can't my powers are useless due to this stupid necklace. There are two ways I can fix this. One if I can use my super powered voice to un-hypnotize everyone or I snap my fingers.

Wordgirl: Well just snap your fingers.

Liz: Oh alright {snaps her fingers} {everyone gets un-hypnotized}

{suddenly Tobey's mom shows up} Wow perfect timing no said it this time.

Tobey's mom: Tobey how dare you use Liz to hypnotize everyone. {pinches his ear}

Tobey: OW! Mother that hurts! OW! {goes off screen}

Liz: {just stands there smiling}

Tobey: {walks up to Liz} Wipe that look off your face Liz!

Liz: {makes a nervous expression} {gulp!}

Tobey: {grabs the collar of her shirt} You and I are going to have a little talk about using your powers for good.

Liz: Oh…..{screen turns black again} {all you hear is a lot a punching, kicking, and slapping} {screen turns back to normal} {shows Liz having a black eye, bruises, and broken glasses} m-m-m-message received Tobey….

Tobey: GOOD! {pulls her hair}

Liz: OW! {she smiles} {thoughts} I love Tobey and I love it when he does this stuff to me. {aloud} OW! OW! {gets dragged off screen}

Wordgirl: I sort of feel sorry for Liz. {Huggy agreed}

Narrator: Oh well, tune in for another episode of Wordgirl.


End file.
